Derrota
by sologirl00
Summary: No estaba escapando. No esta siendo derrotado. Se estaba rindiendo. Rindiendo ante ella. Dair! One-shoot


DERROTA.

La soledad de los pasillos del aeropuerto le daba una cierta tranquilidad que no hubiera podido lograr en otro lado. Solo una familia numerosa, con niños casi dormidos, se acomodaba al final de una fila de sillas y un hombre con solo un maletín y un gran sobretodo se sentaba a sus espaldas.

Delante de él un gran televisor pasaba las noticias de esa hora de la noche. Nada del casamiento. _Mejor así_.

Estaba escapando, eso lo sabía. No había prueba mayor de su fuga, que el smoking que en ese momento usaba. Y no había imagen más patética, que un hombre sentado solo en un aeropuerto, con la cabeza entre sus manos mirando al piso.

_¿Cómo se puede matar un sentimiento?_

Había llegado a la conclusión que los sentimientos nunca desaparecen, llegan otros que los superan, los tapan o los esconden. Pero siempre están presentes. Y mientras más reprimido esta, mientras más se trata de evitar que alguien lo note, más grande e inevitable se vuelve. Mientras más quería olvidarla, mas terminaba recordándola.

No. No estaba escapando, estaba admitiendo la derrota de una pelea que nunca se animo del todo a pelear. Y estaba tratando de hacerlo con la dignidad un poco intacta, porque el corazón ya no estaba entero.

"…_y la familia real arribo a la ciudad hace un par de días con una impresionante comitiva…"_

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta el otro extremo. Evitar cualquier noticia que de alguna forma lo haga dudar de la decisión que estaba tomando era lo mejor. Escapar no era nada sencillo. Había llegado al punto de que hasta para eso necesitaba fuerza. Fuerza para escapar.

Desde donde estaba ahora pudo ver bien a la familiar. El hombre dormía pacíficamente con los dos niños, uno de cada lado, con sus cabezas apoyadas en el. Pensó en Milo, pensó en cómo no le hubiera importado hacerlo todo otra vez. La mujer encontró su mirada y sonrió.

_A mí no me hubiera importado._

Por supuesto que a él no. Pero en realidad, el era el que no importaba.

Se sentó de frente a la familia, miro por las amplias ventanas y rogo que comenzara a llover. Por lo menos el clima debía de entender la desazón de su alma.

Un par de personal del aeropuerto había comenzado a juntarse frente a los televisores. Algo había pasado. Seguro la familia Grimaldi tenía un nuevo miembro. Quiso llorar, pero el nudo en el pecho solo le permitió un hondo suspiro.

"Todos tenemos malos días, hijo"-dijo una voz cálida desde las sillas de enfrente.-"Eres joven…vas a aprender a olvidar"

El solo la miro. Quiso asentir con la cabeza, quiso creerle. Quiso contarle todo, desde el día en que la vio por primera vez y como realmente no la había visto, hasta el día en que se dio cuenta que la amaba. Quiso aprender a olvidar.

Las personas delante del televisor había comenzado a hablar entusiasmadas, sorprendidas. Una de ellas señalo hacia la puerta de entrada con un leve gritito y el resto hizo un silencio de repente sepulcral.

Y allí creyó que el nudo del pecho, se volvía una pelota demasiado pesada, y los hombros cayeron y los brazos se tensionaron haciendo fuerza para no perder el equilibrio. Porque aquello debía de ser una ilusión óptica, un engaño de su agotado cerebro o de su eterno esperanzado corazón.

La vio correr hacia un mostrador, levantar con la mirada y buscar. Y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él, la vio como elevarse, como flotando sobre el suelo, mientras caminaba, casi corría, hacia donde él se sentaba.

Se paro en su lugar, y espero. Sentía que estaba esperando toda su vida algo así. Y su mente comenzó a escribir un millón de escenarios, un millón de diálogos, de idas y vueltas, y todas terminaban con un beso. Podía escribir un libro con solo un beso. _Otro_ libro, en realidad.

-Dan…-la escucho decir. Y sintió el nudo en el pecho dar un brinco, querer salir, ahogarle el habla. Recién entonces noto su rostro, contrariado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Blair?

-No…no lo sé…

-No deberías haber venido-fue rápido, cortante, casi doloroso, porque acaso quería dejar de sentir algo de ese dolor dentro suyo-La prensa seguro estará aquí en unos minutos…

-No me importa…-dijo acercándose, como en cámara lenta.- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?

-¿Qué promesa, Blair?-dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia-Yo cumplí mi parte, estuve ahí cuando me necesitabas…

-Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar-respondió tan calmadamente, que lo hizo retroceder. Uno pasos hacia atrás, chocando con las sillas. Miro el piso, y recién noto el resto de las miradas curiosas que los hostigaban.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo. Derrotado. Había perdido otra vez.

-No te vayas.

Y no hubo silencio más doloroso y a la vez más dichoso, que el que siguió por unos momentos. No solo por el peso de sus palabras, ni por el vestido blanco que llevaba, ni el pesado anillo en su dedo. Sino por sus ojos, porque no se había separado de los suyos, porque eran tan intensos que creyó verlo cambiar de color delante suyo, y él podía recordar cada uno de los tonos de esos ojos, aun con los suyos cerrados.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Blair-le dijo sentándose en una silla y volviendo a agachar la cabeza, llevando las manos a cubrir sus ojos.-Tengo que irme, tengo que salir de acá…

-Entonces llévame contigo-dijo su voz, demasiado cerca de su oído. Y cuando levanto la vista, se había sentado junto a él y había tomado sus manos entre las suyas.

-Blair…

-No sé lo que siento-dijo con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirarlo-Pero se, que no quiero casarme con un hombre en el que no estoy pensando mientras camino al altar…No quiero vivir toda mi vida preguntándome…preguntándome que hubiera pasado.

-Chuck…

-No-dijo rápidamente parándose de su lugar y moviendo frente a él, su amplio vestido tapando cualquier otra visión, lo que tampoco era necesario porque sus ojos no tenían intención de dejar de admirarla.-Tienes que dejar de intentar llevarme siempre a Chuck.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago…-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender-le dijo agachándose para quedar a su misma altura-que no es Chuck lo que quiero?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo en un suspiro.

-Que no me dejes-le tomo la cara entre sus manos, y se acerco tanto, que si su cuerpo le respondiera en ese momento hubiera cerrado la distancia entre ellos y la hubiera besado.-Que me ayudes a elegir…que me ayudes a elegirte…

-Y, ¿Por qué, Blair?-dijo con los ojos ya con lagrimas-¿Por qué no quieres que te deje?...Necesito un porque…

-Porque por más Brooklyn que seas, por más camisas a cuadros, y jeans gastados, y cabello alborotado…me di cuenta que…eso no importa, si con el resto de ti soy lo suficientemente feliz…

Sonrió una dolorosa sonrisa. Y finalmente su cuerpo le respondió. La tomo de la mano, la levanto de su lugar y la abrazo. La abrazo con todo su cuerpo, con mano en su pequeña cintura, con un beso en su cabeza, con su alma dando saltos.

-Pero tienes que ayudarme-la escucho decirle al oído-Porque vamos a tener todo en nuestra contra…

-Puedo tener al mundo en contra-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando su rostro entre sus manos-No me importa.

Y fue ella una vez mas quien tomo la decisión, quien cerró la poca distancia que los separaba y lo beso. Lo beso distinto a las veces anteriores. Lo beso libre, sin perjuicios, con ganas, con emoción, con esperanza, con pasión. Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse.

Fue entonces que entendió. No estaba escapando, no está siendo derrotado, se estaba rindiendo. No había peleado, y aun así había ganado. Porque parece que para ganar, se necesita perder una vez. Y él había perdido ya suficiente. Ahora solo le tocaba ganar.

EL HIATUS ME VA A MATAR. ESTA ES LA ILUSION QUE ME CONDENA. DAIR!


End file.
